By Request
by merick
Summary: Eric employs Sookie to assist and spy at a Vampire Summit, but when she steps over the line he is forced to reign her back in, to save both their lives, and to teach her a lesson that will involve some of his very private fantasies.
1. Chapter 1

A short teaser of my own. I had a request, the germ of an idea about a quick Sookie/Eric vignette. If you are intrigued, please let me know, and I will continue. But beware, the wonderful ladies who requested it (and you know who you are), asked for some very specific smut, which I am only more than happy to continue.

This is totally out of context, It doesn't fall anywhere in the books or the show, and is only the product of too many glasses of port, and too many sleepless nights with characters borrowed from Charlene Harris; to whom I owe much gratitude, and the seed of the FanGirls. I own nothing but the musings of my mind.

Merick

Part One

I was angry, beyond angry in fact. It had been everything I could do to keep my composure. She probably thought that I'd been unduly harsh, but the fact was, if it had been anyone but her I would have probably snapped his or her neck right there. I thought I had made it clear to her what was expected at these meetings; but I suppose I shouldn't have expected miracles. I don't know that I can even recall an instance when she knocked politely at my office door, or called to make an appointment first. Normally it was just barging in, straight past Pam, screwing up her courage to face whatever scant fear she might have had. I say 'might' because I'm quite convinced that she isn't scared of me in the least, a gross miscalculation on her part, which I was about to demonstrate to her.

I slammed the door to my suite; nearly breaking it I'm certain. I still had my left hand wrapped around her upper arm, she'd given up complaining about how much it hurt, and that was good because the sound of her voice was getting on my nerves. I spun her, a little harshly for a mortal I admit, and she teetered a bit before getting her footing, looking at me with widened eyes. I liked that look, and committed it to memory: a little fear was healthy.

"Are you trying to get me killed?" I kept my voice even, though I spoke with a clenched jaw. She looked as though she was actually going to answer me and I glared at her.

"I told you that your role here was to observe and to listen with all of your talents. He is a King Sookie!" I roared that last part, I heard the spike in her heart rate, 'good' I thought to myself.

"How dare you question my decisions?" I liked the fluttering heart; it went well with the eyes.

"Eric, I only meant," I cut her off.

"You don't 'mean' anything! Not in the eyes of a King!"

"But you weren't being fair about the Weres."

Again, I really shouldn't have been surprised that she continued to talk back.

"Do I seriously have to remind you of the two simple facts in this case?" I know I sounded exasperated, I was. "Weres and Vampires have been enemies for Millennia, especially when they abduct and kill us for our blood. And," I paused for effect, "a good number of them have been trying to kill you as well."

"But?"

"No buts Sookie. Your outburst has put both our positions in jeopardy."

"I don't see how?" Pleading voice, the trifecta of fear responses.

"The King now sees me as unable to control a mere human in my employ, how can he trust that I can continue to manage my area if even humans question my decisions?"

"Is it really that bad Eric?"

"Worse. I took a great personal risk by not punishing you in his presence. If we do not convince him that you sincerely regret your words he may yet choose to punish you himself, and me along with you."

"He can do that?"

"Most certainly. Louisiana now owes fealty to him. To be sure, he will be looking to replace Sophie Anne's old guard with his own loyal followers. If he senses any weakness in me he will likely have me killed."

"Oh God Eric, I am so sorry."

"You will be."


	2. Chapter 2

I humbly beg your forgiveness for the earlier version of this chapter. I have made changes to retrieve the true Eric persona we all love and dream about. I hope you will give me another chance to earn your reviews and your continued reading of this little story.

Continued thanks to CB for creating these wonderful characters, and the FanFic girls for the inspiration.

Yours in Vampy goodness,

Merick

Part Two

I ordered her some food from room service; it wouldn't do me a damned bit of good if she passed out on me. My glare at her forced her to eat, even though I was quite certain that everything she'd put past her lips tasted like cardboard. My own hunger was gnawing at me, but being over a thousand years old, I knew it was mostly habit, and the proximity of her damned fairy blood more than actual need, so I shoved it aside.

Only when she'd finished did I lay down the law of the way things were going to be for the next two days and nights, and thankfully, she actually listened to me, quietly for the most part.

"Of primary importance Sookie is that you keep you mouth shut. Unless a Vampire actually addresses you, you will say nothing, and offer nothing in their presence." She nodded mutely. "And if you actually do need to say something, because it is an emergency you will first apologize for the interruption and then you will speak to me only, and you will address me as 'Master'." That was one of the points that she began to try to stutter an objection against. I dropped my fangs and snarled at her. That quashed that particular point of contention quickly enough.

"You will also address me as 'Master' when we are alone."

"Alone?" She got that one out.

"Yes, when we are alone! I will not have anyone overhear us and believe that your behavior is nothing but a ruse. You well know, because I have explained it to you that these conferences are not about open dialogue, but about what can be deduced by spying on all the other delegates. That is why I brought you in the first place."

She nodded mutely.

"Say it! Tell me you understand!"

"I understand." She paused for a breath, and I didn't know if it was to fight down the bile she must have felt at my orders, or because she was genuinely afraid of me. Either or, it was all the same to me. "Master."

Oh I did love the sound of that word rolling off those red lips.

"And you will follow every order that I give you, in public and in private, without question. The King and everyone in his entourage must understand that you are under my control and that you are contrite for your earlier actions."

She looked up at me. I could see the tears starting to well in her eyes.

"I am keeping the both of us alive. Now go and do whatever you need to do to get ready to sleep and then come back here."

"Why?"

I glared at her.

"Have you heard nothing I've said! You will spend the day here, with me. I will not take the chance that you will go wandering around the hotel getting yourself, and me in turn into greater trouble. That, or I can tie you into your own bed to prevent you from leaving your room."

"I promise I won't leave Master." I could see how much it choked her to say it out loud and to beg.

"I don't trust you. Now do what you need to do and return."

"I hate you." She whispered it as she spun, I don't know if she thought I wouldn't hear it, but I did. It stung a little but I held to my purpose resolutely. If she didn't learn the King would do much worse to her than I ever could.

She seemed defeated when she left my suite for her adjoining one. I heard the sobs in her throat as she busied herself in her room. A small part of me felt a little guilty for treating her that way, but only a very small part. I pushed her dinner tray back out into the hallway, locking the door as I closed it. And I sat in one of the hotel chairs and watched her open doorway waiting for her to reappear.

She couldn't even look at me when she came back, face scrubbed of make-up, which she didn't need anyways, hair pulled out of her pony tail and lying loose on her shoulders, also an improvement, in a long nightshirt. It gave me the chance to examine her body without her realizing it. She was put together very well, even if she was considerably shorter than I was. I quickly wiped the grin off my face though, because I had no intention of letting her see it.

"You may have whichever side of the bed you prefer." She crawled in to the left side. I shut off the overhead lights in the room, leaving only the light spilling in from my washroom. Only then did she look at me. I pulled off my shirt slowly, all the while staring at her from under the sheets of my bed. I wanted her to watch me, I wanted her to see my body; it was all part of teaching her.

Now normally I didn't sleep in anything, but for a few reasons I had brought along lounge pants; a gift from Pam, to the hotel. It wouldn't do to have to rise for an emergency wearing nothing, at least not in front of this King. Others, well perhaps? But not the one I was dealing with on this trip. I'd left them in the bathroom, so I changed into them quickly and returned to her, her eyes still wide open, staring as best she could in the dim light at me, wondering, I am certain, at what I was planning for her. She could never have guessed what was running around my mind.

Well, she probably could have guessed at some of the desires running around in there at that moment, but those weren't the ones I intended on acting on right then. No, Sookie was going to learn patience at my hands, along with all the other protocols of dealing with Vampires.

Closing off the last light I slid into the bed beside her. I could feel the radiant warmth of her body beside mine. It was pleasant. The smell of her was better. I lay perfectly still, which I am quite capable of doing. I understand humans find it very unnerving. I wanted her to be unnerved, and I wanted her to be aroused all at the same time. I know, terribly evil.

After a good few minutes I rolled towards her, and reached an arm over her body, letting it rest along her hips, pulling her back against me. I kept my fingers flat against her abdomen, feeling her trembling. She likely thought that I was going to rape her. Part of me felt a little offended that she did not know me or understand me better; but really that was the heart of this whole situation wasn't it? No, I wasn't a rapist. It didn't mean that I didn't desire her. Because I did, I always had. And it didn't mean that I didn't intend to finally make love to her that weekend, because I did. That and a great deal more.

I pushed my face into her hair and breathed in deeply of her scent. I could hear her heart speed up and her breathing become ragged. I felt the blood rushing to stiffen my body, pressed against her back where she could not possibly misinterpret what it was. She did not know that I was aware of her attraction to me. Being able to scent her when she watched me at the club betrayed her. By the end of the conference she would be thanking me for everything I was going to make her do. And I was going to delight in the feel of her body wrapped around mine.

"Sleep well Sookie. We have much work to do tomorrow."

I don't think she slept a wink. I did, and had the most wonderful dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

Now we get to have a little bit of fun, sorry it's short, but it was a good place to 'pause' for a cold shower.

Merick

Part three

I felt her begin to squirm just before the sun set. On purpose I ran my hand right down her thigh, directly on her skin before I withdrew it and allowed her to pull away from me. I rolled over and watched her sit up keeping her back to me.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Not really." She spoke to the wall.

"Unfortunate. Are you ready for tonight?"

"Tell me again what you need me to do?" Her tone of voice was pleasing to me even with the spice of anger mixed in it.

"Stay close to me at all times, unless I send you on an errand, and if I do, return to me quickly. Listen to everyone around you whose minds are open to you. Do not try to tell me of anything you overhear unless it is an immediate threat. And even then do not speak it out loud. Hand me a blank, folded piece of paper and I will know that I must excuse myself, and we will return here to talk."

"Try not to speak directly to the King if you are able to avoid it. He will be looking for you to break some other rule of protocol as an excuse to do harm to us both." As I watched her back she shuddered, so I believed that I might have actually gotten my point across about how very real the danger from that man was.

"I'll go and wash up then shall I?"

"Yes, that would be fine." I watched her shoulders bristle at my deliberately cold tone. She was learning, but she didn't know it all yet. She needed to keep in the front of her mind that this King would cut her throat without a thought if he believed that she had done him any disservice, and that my body would likely be resting on top of hers in the trash heap.

I heard her shower start up and I raced through one myself so that I could meet her as she emerged from hers, wrapped only in my hotel towel; which are never big enough to accomplish anything if you ask me. She started as she opened the door and found me standing in her room.

She was bundled in two of the towels, one around her hair, the other tucked under her arms, falling over her breasts and to just below her buttocks. There were still water droplets glistening on her shoulders and the very crowns of her breasts that I could see just trembling, possibly from the cold, but I liked to believe it might have had something to do with me. She was beautiful.

"Come here." I asked in a quiet but still forceful voice. It would have been the one I would have used to glamour her, if that had been possible. Never the less, she did take a few steps towards me. I heard her heart begin to speed up.

"I need to ensure that everyone who comes near you will smell my presence on your skin and know that you are under my protection." Of course I meant all the other Vampires there, the Sheriffs and their minions, not the King, those rules were much more loosely applied to those of royal rank.

"How?" She squeaked out.

"I intend to touch you." I closed the gap between us, and let my own towel fall to the floor. She blushed, and closed her eyes. I guided her body to turn so that her back faced me again, and I pulled away the hand that was holding up her towel so that it joined mine on the floor. I pressed my body into hers, resting my hands on her shoulders at first, holding her still against me. Then I ran my fingers up her neck and then around to her front where I drew them down slowly over her breasts.

I had never touched her skin in that way before, much as I had dreamed of doing it. The reality did not disappoint. They were firm, with a beautiful roundness at their base, filling my hands completely as I cupped them. When I heard her stifle a gasp I chanced to run my thumbs across the nipples, bring them to attention. Her heart jumped. I pushed my growing erection against her back, and felt her yield to me, just slightly, and so I ventured to run my hands down to her hips where I rocked against her for a few moments, hearing the very subtle moans she was trying to keep to herself. My fingers ran down to the tops of her thighs, curving inwards only a fraction, and I felt her part her legs for me minutely. But I went no further. Not that I didn't want to, not that I couldn't smell the beginnings of her arousal, not that my rod wasn't rock hard against her soft skin. No, it wasn't time.

I brought my hands back up to her waist, and heard her draw in a sharp breath. So I brought my mouth down over her neck and bit. She mewled like a kitten as I did so, and I felt the tension across her muscles relax as she melted into me as I drank.

I took only a little, and then released her in order to gather up my own towel and knot it around myself again.

"Go and get dressed." I whispered into her ear, threatening to take another bite as I did so. "Wear something with an open collar so that they can all see my mark on you."

She whimpered and bent to retrieve her towel. The view of her was delicious, and my rod strained against the towel. If I had needed to breathe I would have drawn one in myself just then, to steady the desires I had to simply toss her onto the bed and screw her till she came. If she didn't play her part right it would have been my last opportunity.


	4. Chapter 4

Smut alert! This has an R rating for a reason, and this is it.

Promise to read to the end, and don't worry about Sookie, she has some tricks up her sleeve in store for our good Vamp in Part five.

Enjoy,

Merick

Part Four

She remained seated, just to my right for the first few hours of formal meetings. I admired the fact that she had managed to stay awake and attentive through it all, even though I saw many other human servants with flickering eyes. I suppose it helped that the King continued to look over at us. He had nodded at me as we had entered the boardroom, noting the bruising that was rising on Sookie's neck no doubt. I hoped that it would be enough, but most of me feared that it would not, and that he would come to speak to us eventually.

That eventuality played out at our first break. I was conversing with Sookie quietly away from the table, enquiring in the broadest terms if she had found the meeting interesting thus far.

"I have Master." She was looking at me, but not really seeing me, and I felt the presence approaching behind me. "I look forward to hearing your thoughts on the matters." And she dropped her eyes to the ground.

"Good Evening Mr. Northman." The deep voice, with the hint of a Spanish accent made my skin want to crawl. I relaxed my jaw and turned to greet my King.

"Your Majesty." I bowed my head to him, as was appropriate. I hated royalty. Well, I hated most Vampire royalty. I had had, in my long life; the chance to meet real Kings and Queens, not to mention being one myself. Most of these appointed royals embodied nothing of the true nobility; unless one counted the ruthlessness and cruelty. Honor was a very different creature that so very few of these beings possessed. But I could work within the system as well as anyone, and beneath it as well.

"Miss Stackhouse was it?" He'd turned his attention to Sookie, and I felt my jaw clench again as I waited to see how she would behave. Her first lines had been a good start.

She looked at me first and with my nod she turned to the King.

"Yes your Majesty, thank you for the favor of remembering my name." She dropped her eyes demurely again.

Wow, okay, I was impressed.

"It is unlikely I would forget a human such as yourself. You have some 'unique' opinions."

I didn't like the way he had pronounced 'unique', there could only be trouble in that.

"A misunderstanding on my part your Majesty. My Master has taken great pains to correct me."

Shit, something had gotten through. I couldn't help but grin. I believe the King took my smile in a positive way. He looked at Sookie, and then back at me, grinning just a little to himself. I finally began to feel as if it might be all right to relax for just a moment.

"I am glad to hear it." The King spoke to Sookie, but looked at me. "I am pleased Mr. Northman. I hope that we will have an opportunity to speak later."

"I look forward to it your Majesty."

And he was off, though his assistant, a Vampire, looked at us quite unashamedly, and with a terrible glint in his eyes. He bothered me, not that there was a damn thing I could do about it, which was even more bothersome.

"Come Sookie, it is time I spoke with some of the other Sheriffs."

I wanted to get my mind off Felipe De Castro, not that talking to a number of the other Vampires he had been appointing to Areas across Louisiana and Arkansas was going to do that. But by playing nice with them I had a chance of earning their good words, and Sookie would be able to listen in to any humans they had brought with them; as many of them seemed to have done. Having a Vampire as an assistant, as the Kings all seemed to was a dangerous choice, unless that Vampire was one of your children. And even that didn't always guarantee that they weren't looking for your job. No, humans were a good choice; sadly disposable for many, easily glamoured into obedience; except Sookie of course. And speaking of Sookie, I had found a great respect for her acting talents over the last few moments. When the conference was over I intended to thank her properly, over and over again.

We spent another few hours with mingling and with side meetings, then the organizers announced that a meal was available for the humans in the dining room, and that there were refreshments for the Vampires in the hotel bar. Sookie was obviously hungry, I could almost feel it in looking at her and I felt that since there would be many other humans there as well as hotel staff, that it would be safe, as well as a good opportunity for her to gather more intelligence for me. I walked her there and then retired to the bar for more politicking.

Proper blood had been provided, both in goblets and from the source at the pleasure of the diner. I chose the goblet form. I really had no wish to have a prostitute park herself in my lap and try to arouse me while I ate. Besides, it made conversation difficult when you had a moaning woman gyrating against you, and those things never aroused me. It was all too put on. When I was with a woman it was because she wanted it that way, not because she was being paid, or because she was enamored with the idea of sex with a Vampire.

I watched the time carefully, as carefully as I watched the other delegates around me, and when some of their human assistants began to trickle in I found myself becoming more and more anxious about Sookie's absence. I kept the worry to myself, and concluded the conversations I was involved in, as quickly and politely as could be managed, which sadly took a great deal longer than I had hoped they would.

Eventually though people started leaving for the night, off to do their own things, and hold their clandestine meetings, and I went in search of Sookie. She had consumed a small amount of my blood once; I didn't care to relive the circumstances, so I hoped that I might be able to track her down, even with all the other mingled scents and mental noise.

I checked in the dinning room first, and it was empty. Next I ran back up to our suites, but they were likewise deserted. At that point I let the hunter take over, and I drew on that small connection to lead me; down the back hallways, behind the kitchens and into a service corridor where I finally heard something.

I should note here that my hearing is quite exquisite, if I haven't said that before, and even though she was at the other end of the hallway, and behind a door, I could hear her voice, along with another, and it was the second one that made my blood run cold.

"I know you are hiding something and you are going to tell me what it is or I am going to drain every drop of your blood, very slowly."

"I swear, I don't know what you are talking about!"

Sookie's voice was nearly a shriek and it sent me running. I threw open the door to see her backed against a shelf of cleaning supplies, the hand of Victor, the King's minion wrapped around her throat. Damn, there was going to be no easy way to get her out of this.

"Sookie!" I yelled, feigning rage at her. Both of them turned to see me.

"I told you to return to me as soon as you were finished your meal!" her eyes were laced with tears. "And now I find you here!"

I addressed my next remark to Victor.

"I am sorry if she has caused you any distress." I watched as he let his hand drop, obviously trying to sort out what I was doing, likely wondering why I wasn't accusing him of anything.

"Sookie!" I held out my hand, "come!"

She peeled away from him faster than I had ever seen her move, wiping the tears with one hand, taking mine with the other.

"We're going back to my room." I didn't even look back at Victor, I just pulled Sookie away as quickly as her human feet would carry her, at least until I got to the stairwell, where I could pull her up into my arms and run with her.

Only when I had the door bolted behind us did I put her back down on her feet, and she collapsed back against it, tears streaming down her face.

"Oh god Sookie, he could have killed you." My voice wasn't the angry one any longer; I dropped all pretenses, and looked into her face. "You know I only meant to get you away from him."

She looked up at me, red tracks running down her cheeks, lips trembling, heart beating like a butterfly in her chest. I could see that she didn't understand, that she didn't know what to think, that between Victor and I that we had left her in shock.

I brought my hand up to cup her chin, and hold her gaze so she couldn't look away from me.

"He could have killed you." I repeated in a whisper. And then I brought my mouth down onto hers.

At first my touch on her lips was just gentle, I did nothing but part them, but as I continued to listen to her heart, and to feel her trying to stop shaking, the sense of her began to overwhelm me and I pushed harder, but it was she who forced her tongue into my mouth where it met my hungry one.

I felt her arms wrap around my waist, pulling her body to mine, and I ground my lips against her, pulling on her flesh, thrusting my tongue inside her, tasting the fear and the passions that were starting to rise. Holding her tightly I spun around so that it was my back against the door, and I was free to pull her against me. Even when I tried to pull my mouth away from her she would not let me go, and her insistence pulled more and more kisses from me. I felt her grind her hips against me, and I felt the beginning of my response.

"Touch me." It wasn't an order, it was a plea that fell from my lips when she finally released them and I felt her hand brush along the front of my trousers. With my free hand I yanked open the fastings and guided her hand towards my skin.

Her trembling had stopped though her heart was still racing; but for a wholly different reason I hoped. If I'd still had a heartbeat it would have been racing too.

Her hand, though small, was determined, and warm as she stroked at me, making me harder and harder in her grasp. Her movements were not frenzied, but were powerful, and they were making it very hard for me to control myself. She looked directly into my face, and smiled just a little, through the reddened lips and tearstains. I bent to kiss her again.

"Go down on your knees and take me into your mouth." I whispered, again in the same pleading tone. Her smile grew and to my shock she actually did kneel down in front of me. I had to dig my fingernails into the doorframe as she brought both hands up to hold me, and then slid her mouth over my swollen rod.

Her mouth was hot, and it nearly killed ever shred of resolve I had as she swirled her tongue over me. It was everything I could do not to begin to moan with the pleasure she was giving me. I watched her lips sliding over me as she worked me in and out of her mouth. The touch of her, the scent of her, and the taste of her still on my tongue and I could not hold myself back, and with a convulsion that I thought had wracked my whole body I gave myself to her completely; and she did not pull away.

Dear god, she was amazing


	5. Chapter 5

Hoo boy, well, if the last chapter was smut, this ventures beyond that IMO. Those of you who have read my stuff before know that I don't often use crude language, so its use here is a bit of a departure for me, hopefully in a pleasing direction.

Thanks to TEEWHY for the spark that created this scene, I hope it brings a smile to your face.

I am off for a cold shower now.

Enjoy,

Merick

Part five

I pulled myself together quickly, and offered her a hand to stand, one that I was unwilling just then to let go of. She was trembling again, just slightly within my grasp and I felt it endearing and intoxicating all at the same time.

"Sookie? Can you tell me what happened? Why did I find Victor with his hands around your throat?"

"He thinks I saw something."

"Did you?" She nodded.

"Can you tell me what?"

"I saw a number of the other human servants giving him envelopes."

I thought about that for a moment, but the reasons seemed rather obvious; all the Sheriffs paid a 'tax' of sort to the King. The Kings wouldn't collect it themselves, they would send someone they trusted to gather them.

"It is likely simply the monetary fealty that is owed to the King Sookie." But of course witnessing that shouldn't have caused Victor any kind of stress.

"I think there's more." She seemed unwilling to meet my eyes, and that disturbed me; I didn't want to believe that she was frightened of me any longer.

"Yes?" I wanted so much to reach out and tip her head up to me but I didn't.

"I overheard something, from some of the servants. So many of them were thinking about how much those taxes on their masters and mistresses had increased. Does that mean anything?"

"I don't know Sookie. It might." Possibilities flashed into my mind. "Whatever the case, you must take great care to avoid Victor tomorrow, I will ask that you don't leave my side."

"As you wish."

I let her hand drop and I watched as she retreated to her room without another word. I wanted to go after her, but I didn't. Instead I went into my bathroom, and just looked at myself in the mirror, mind consumed with trying to figure out just what the issue with Victor was.

He would have killed her. I knew that for certain. I had seen that look in his eyes before; there was no mercy or truth in it. If she had given him what he demanded he still would have done it. Only my timely arrival had prevented her death, and I desperately needed her to understand that if she didn't. He would have torn out her throat so that she wouldn't have been able to scream, and he would have feasted on every drop of blood he could pull into his greedy mouth before ripping her corpse to unrecognizable shreds.

The fact that she was under my protection at the conference obviously meant nothing to him, so whatever it was he felt she had discovered had to be a grave threat, either to himself or to his King, and I was putting my money on the former.

He had to be stealing from the King; it was the only scenario that made sense. Since he was doing the collections he must have upped the take, and no one would have questioned him, everyone was vying for his good graces, and those of the King by way of him. They wanted to be good earners in order to keep their positions. That was what had to be happening. My question then became, how could I use that knowledge to my advantage, and to Sookie's, so that we would both keep our heads and our place in Area five.

I stared at my face in the glass, hoping for some revelation, but all I found was the repeating thought that he would have killed her and that I would have been without her presence in my life. And that thought shook my normally cold persona to my core. My own eyes betrayed me; I could not stomach the thought of being without her, as annoying and stubborn as she was. There was a pain in my chest, one I had not thought to have ever felt again, the same pain as when I lost my wife. The countertop made a groan, and I realized then that I had been holding onto it so hard that I was in danger of pulling it away from the wall. I willed my fingers to relax, and then I splashed some water on my face, pulled off my clothing and changed into the pants I wore for sleeping. I have had the great fortune to have dreams that brought me greater insight at times, and I was hoping that the day's rest would bring them on. I had honestly not expected to see Sookie's form curled up in my bed when I re-entered the suite.

She was curled on her side, facing the wall and away from me, wrapped in the quilts, hardly seeming to move. I was thankful that was there though because I would not have gone after her if she hadn't been, and I felt as though I needed her presence that day. I slid in beside her carefully, not wanting to disturb her if she had already fallen to sleep. But she shifted a bit as I did so, and I dared to reach out for her, the proximity of her body, its warmth and scent were what I craved as much as I wanted to fight it. My fingertips met soft skin though, and not the fabric of the oversized shirt of the day before, I realized then that she was nude, and under the covers of my bed, and a shudder ran through me.

I wanted her, but I was so conflicted. I didn't want to demand anything of her; I didn't want her to be more frightened of me. But she had come this way, seemingly offering herself to me. I just didn't know why, and I didn't want her to feel she had to do this out of duty. I did nothing but lie there, unsure of so many things. I simply listened to her breathing.

After a few minutes I felt her hands reach out to me, and that unsettled me even further; but not in a wholly bad way. I didn't know what she meant, at least not initially, but when she ran the tips of her fingers across my member I got a hint of her thought processes; and I carefully slid down the drawstring waist of my pants, moving slowly, and deliberately so as not to scare her.

She slid her body back towards me, and freed my rod, sliding it carefully between her legs. I felt the response of my blood to her touch, rushing to fill me, and her hands in turn, and she brushed me across the heat and wetness that was there. I bit my lower lip to keep from crying out, but I did push my hips closer to her, wanting to feel more of her skin against mine.

Fully engorged by her touch and the anticipation I remained quiet as she began to stroke herself with the swollen head of my shaft. An action that brought out the most delicious, tiny moans from her throat. I wanted to do nothing more just then but listen to her accelerating heart rate, ragged breathing and cries of pleasure. I could even feel the muscles of her pelvic floor begin to tighten against me.

Then she spoke, the smallest of whispers, but one she knew that I would be able to hear.

"Please Master." If I'd had a heartbeat it would have stopped just then. She pulled herself forward ever so slightly, leaving my desperate rod resting just at her opening where I could feel her quivering, and the slick warmth. I was proud that I could maintain a coherent thought in my head, but being able to think didn't stop me from sliding myself slowly and deeply within her, feeling her body receive me for the very first time. Her cry, at my girth and length entering her was drawn out and more erotic than I can ever recall hearing, but still I remained quiet, even as I began to thrust back and forth against her with long strokes. Only when she did not pull away from me, did I dare wrap one arm around her, and pull the rest of her body to my chest. With the other hand I reached up for her hair, and twisting the mass of it in my fingers I urged her head back slowly, exposing the white length of her neck to me. I could not help my fangs dropping as I worked in and out of her body, feeling it envelop me with tight, strong muscles that drew me closer and closer to my orgasm with every stroke.

Her voice was like the icing on a cake, the crowning jewel of a diadem that brings with it further wonder, her moans and cries fed me as completely as her blood could have.

"Take me Master, harder." The breathless words sent a tremor through my whole body and I complied, forcing myself into her faster, feeling the convulsions begin within her. Deep rocking motions massaged my cock even as it rubbed against her walls, and I felt the flood of her climax begin to bath me in her juices even as she cried out for the final time, words that made me want to roar. "Fuck me Master."

For the second time that night I emptied myself into her, and her convulsing body milked every drop from me as I pressed my fangs into the soft flesh of her neck and drank.


	6. Chapter 6

My counter is down again on the site, so I know you guys are out there, I just don't know how many of you. If you have the time, drop me a quick review, even just an emoticon; hopefully a happy face. Enjoy a bit more plot development, assuming you've recovered from chapter five.

Merick

Part Six

Her body had grown still, and I had listened to her heart calming its racing beat and her breaths steadying theirs. They mirrored what was happening to my own senses, as different as they were to hers. I stroked two fingers down the length of her back and felt her shudder at my touch.

"Sookie?" Not being able to leave well enough alone, I had to speak. It had to be her influence. I was never foolhardy except around her. "Are you awake?"

"Yes." Her voice was lazy, betraying the fatigue of her body.

"This thing that has happened," I couldn't leave it where it was. I had to know. "You did not do this because you felt an obligation towards me did you?"

The pause before she answered was agony.

"No." Her voice was so small, and said so little of what I needed to hear.

"Will you turn and look at me?" She rolled over. Her body almost seemed to be glowing. The flush was leaving her cheeks, but still painted her lips a delicious shade of red that I wanted to crush against my own. A shudder ran through my body as I remembered them wrapped around me, taking me.

"Do you hate me for putting your life in such danger?"

She shook her head, and dropped her eyes so she did not have to look into mine.

"You told me what I should expect here. I suppose I didn't believe that it could be as bad as you said. I assumed that Vampires would be no different in their politics than humans." Apparently she hadn't studied much of Human political history, I didn't say that to her then. "I thought I could manage, but I was wrong." I wanted to smile, she had heard me finally, she had understood, and now hopefully it was not too late. I felt some small measure of happiness at that revelation. "The fault is mine that we are both in this predicament." I could not help but stroke her hair then, trying to comfort her. A day earlier those words would have been all I wanted to hear from her, but she had invited me into something more intimate, and I needed to understand it, because I didn't want to go backwards.

"Why did you join me here Sookie?"

She sighed and I felt her body sink downwards into the bedding.

"The money you offered me Eric." She sounded so embarrassed. "Gran's house needs a new roof and the next big rain is going to make ruts so big in the driveway they'll swallow my car. I can't afford major repairs like that, not on my tips. I get by on my wages, but there isn't much left after just living. I just thought that it would so nice to be able to do those things, to make Gran's house pretty again, and maybe have a bit left over I could tuck in the bank, just so I could feel comfortable and secure for awhile."

Money? This had all been about money? Had she offered herself to me because she thought I'd paid for her? I began to feel sick to my stomach, and that is not a comfortable thing for a Vampire, or an easy thing to achieve with me.

"Was there no other reason?" I was desperate for any other answer.

"Maybe." She paused sounding shy again, "I guess. It's just that, well, you've been so kind to me Eric. You've helped me out of so many bad situations and done me so many favors when you could have just thrown me out of your bar. All the time with," She stopped, I knew she didn't want to say his name, and finally she looked up at me, tears rimming her eyes, red lips trembling. "You asked for my help, I thought it was the least I could do."

The sick feeling wasn't going away.

"I haven't always been nice to you Sookie, I've done and said some terrible things."

"No different than I've done to you."

"But you've never deceived me." She hung her head again; I didn't know what to make of it. "But if I hadn't tricked you into taking my blood, I never would have been able to find you tonight, and then Victor," now it was my turn to stop mid sentence. I was trying to assuage the mounting guilt I felt on my chest.

"Things happen for a reason Eric." A deep sigh from her chest brought fear. "Maybe I have deceived you." My heart sank. "I wanted to come here with you because I wanted to know." She stopped talking just then, looking perhaps for the courage to continue.

"Know what?"

"Know if what I was feeling for you was real, and if maybe you felt something too."

"Sookie?" Lightness began to bloom in my chest.

"It's dumb Eric, I'm sorry." She tried to roll over and away from me, the blood coloring her cheeks with shame. "I'm an idiot."

"I have wanted you since the first moment I saw you." I whispered it, hoping to whatever gods might be listening that it was what she wanted to hear. Her attempts to pull away from me stopped.

"I have dreamed about you." She said.

"It could have been the blood."

"No, it wasn't. At least I don't want it to be. I thought if we were alone, maybe I could see if it was all just in my mind."

"Then this?" I gestured at our bodies, still lying mostly under the sheets.

"I had to know." How alike we were, stubborn and closed off, but desperate for the truth. "I thought you would hate me, I thought I had put you in grave danger. I thought you would push me away forever." So much alike it was frightening I thought to myself.

"And now?"

"You tell me Eric. What has it meant to you?"

"I will show you." I rolled my body on top of hers, and brushed her mouth with mine, parting her lips and seeking out her tongue even as I slid myself inside her depths again. This time I vocalized what I was feeling, and moaned as she arched her body against mine, drawing in my full length. I made love to her very slowly, not wanting to hurt her, and not wanting the bliss to end too quickly. I wanted to feel all of her encasing me, I wanted to feel each muscle as it twitched and contracted against me. And I wanted to watch her face as she closed her eyes, let her lips part and cried out in ragged breaths for me. I built her climax gradually, loving the scent of her filling my nostrils. And as she came and I followed I drew her into my arms, holding her close to my chest and whispered to her.

"If he comes near you again I will kill him, no matter who is there to witness it."

She looked at me, a soft expression knitting into something else as I watched her; not quite the reaction I had been hoping for. She reached up her hand to my face and brushed her fingertips just over my lips.

"You're bleeding." Damn.

"One of the unfortunate effects of staying up past my bedtime." I tried to smile even as I rubbed the blood away from my face, hoping I had not just created an ugly smear. She stared at the blood on her fingers, examining it as if she could see something in it, some clue to a mystery she had not yet made me party to.

"You found me because of the blood?"

"Yes."

She stared at it a little longer.

"Would you take more from me?" I asked. Her face turned to me again, a serious look of contemplation on it. "No subterfuge, this time. I want to give it to you."

"Will it make the bruises go away?" She referred to the marks that Victor's hands had left on her neck; now turning a violent shade of purple.

"It will."

"Then no, not yet."

"I don't understand Sookie."

"You may yet need the visual proof of his attack." Her cunning was as sharp as my own, she was thinking more clearly than I was just then, and she was right. In her words I found the germ of an idea, of how to save both our lives. It made me grin.

"When this is all done, I will gladly take your blood, if the offer still stands."

"It will." I knew that to be the truth.

"Why don't we get some sleep? I expect we will both need out wits about us tomorrow."

Again, she was right, and curling her into my arms we both slept.


	7. Chapter 7

Looking forward to your views and reviews. Thank you for all your visits.

Do enjoy

Merick

Chapter Seven

I felt her wake, and move to leave the bed and I reached out to brush my fingertips down her back as she sat up, clutching a sheet around herself. Her body shivered, and her head was cast downwards.

"Sookie?" I asked tentatively because I felt an air of tension around her. "Is everything all right with you?"

I watched her head bob up and down a bit as she nodded.

"Are you frightened of what will happen this night?"

"I am frightened of a good many things right now."

"I hope I am not one of them." I said with sincerity, and was pleased when she turned around, even if her hands were still clutching the bedding to cover herself.

"No." She brought her fingers to touch my face. "Maybe I should be, for my own good." She forced a laugh.

"I will never harm you Sookie, and I will kill anyone who tries to."

"But if you are dead I will have no-one."

The thought was uncomfortable to me but I tried to make light of it. "Then we shall have to ensure that I survive the night."

"We will." She cupped my cheek tenderly in her palm and smiled at me. "I'm going to go and get dressed." She stood, dragging the sheet with herself; I didn't try to stop her. Her mind seemed to be playing over so many things just then, and I didn't want to interrupt. She had proved her cunning before we slept, and I was hesitant to do anything to disrupt it. The bruising on her neck had blossomed into a purple black collar and it hurt me to see it there. But my dreams had brought me some measure of my own insight and I thought that I just might have a way to play the hand we had with success.

I wanted her to join me in the shower, I wanted to feel her hands on me again, and I wanted her to come to me, because I am a stubborn creature. She didn't. When I emerged she was waiting for me, dressed in a white button up shirt and a black pencil skirt that went just to the top of her knees. She had wound her hair up in a knot, secured with a few pins, the effect of which left her neck quite exposed, and the bruises quite visible. But for those she was the model of an efficient assistant. With them, she looked determined, yet abused, not matter what expression her face wore. She saw me staring at them.

"I have a scarf I could cover them if you think it best."

I nodded, "yes, for now let us keep them a secret. I am not ready to play our cards at the outset of these meetings." She retreated to her room and returned, knotting a red length of chiffon around her neck.

"Wait, just a moment." I crossed to her, still in my woefully inadequate hotel towel, and pulled the gauze back from her neck. "Does it hurt?"

"Not so much, no." Her heartbeat was beginning to accelerate. I leaned over and kissed her neck. She moaned just a little. My fangs dropped, and she heard them. "Mark me then Master." Without hesitation I bit.

Her blood was even sweeter than the day before and I let it pulse into my mouth instead of suckling her battered skin. The mouthful was scant, but nourishing, and arousing. I pushed my hips against her and again she moaned.

"When we return tonight I am going to make love to you again Sookie."

I heard her teasing little indrawn breath. "Only if you are very good Master."

"I'm always very good."

She ate quickly while I dressed; I chose a formal suit for the evening, possibly wanting to look as business-like as she did. It was a nice look for her, and brought to mind so many delightful fantasies, which I hoped I'd have the chance to act on. We attended the first of several meetings together and she stayed quite glued to my side, eyes darting to see Victor, no different than my own, if not just a little less subtle. The King joined us for the third meeting, Victor at his side, his eyes found mine, and he gave me a little nod of his head, obviously believing he had nothing to fear from me; though on that point he was quite mistaken. Others stared at us as well, mostly at Sookie's neck, then at me, believing I must be the cause of the poorly concealed bruises. Whatever that made them think of me I didn't know, nor did I much care at that point. I was listening carefully to every conversation that I could, it was all information I would need to continue running my area, I needed to know who were the allies, and who were the enemies.

When the time came for the breaks, when Sookie was to have to leave my side, I became anxious. I knew I couldn't miss the 'networking' in the bar, and the meal provided for us, neither could Sookie or I was certain I would lose her to fainting from low blood sugar. She looked very nervous, but I walked her to the dining hall, trying to project some kind of courage to her, even though I was unable to hold her hand or even talk to her until we were far away from the other Vampires.

I told her to eat quickly, even though I knew the food would likely taste like cardboard in her mouth. I swore to her that I would follow Victor if he so much as stepped away from the bar, and I told her to use all her talents to see if any of the human servants bore her ill will, and if they did to leave immediately. She nodded, almost looking as if she would cry from the terror she was feeling clutching at her. But she went in and I rushed back to the bar to keep an eye on Victor and the King, both of whom were there, and obviously occupied with speaking to each of the Sheriffs in turn. I sat, in a chair with a full view of the bar, turned away another female prostitute, and then a male who offered themselves to me, instead sending the barman up to fetch me a goblet. I lorded over that room as if it was my domain, politely speaking to all who approached me while watching Victor.

Sookie was the first human to return and I was glad to see her again, it mitigated some of my anxiety; the anxiety I was hiding behind crystal and clenched fingers. It seemed the King had noticed her return as well, because he took that moment to approach us, before I'd even had a chance to speak with her. She put her hand on my upper arm, and squeezed it, not in a terrified way, but as if she had something she did need to tell me, sadly it was too late for her to vocalize anything, even in some oblique code because the King was there before us. I realized then that I should have taught her some basic ancient Norse, as I had Pam; another oversight on my part. We were in play now and I prayed that our natures would be in sync well enough to do what needed to be done.

"Well Miss Stackhouse, it pleases me to see you still with us." I had no idea what to make of that statement, had I miscalculated, had the order to kill her come from the King, with Victor simply the instrument? While I had no doubt I could kill him, my life would have been worth very little had I done that, at least in the eyes of the Magister and Authority. I watched him reach out and tug at the end of the red scarf. He pulled if off her neck and seemed shocked at the true extent of her injury.

"Why Miss Stackhouse, have you defied your Master yet again that he has had to punish you so harshly?"

She looked at me, and I gave her the tacit permission to speak. It seemed I could see something in her eyes, or maybe it was something I could read in the way she carried her shoulders. I gave her the latitude to proceed.

"No your Majesty, my Master would never mark me in such a crude manner. His marks are the only ones fitting a Vampire, the ones of his teeth." She'd created an opening. I waited as she looked at the King, holding her head higher so that he could see the finger marks. Others were beginning to turn their attentions to us.

"Then who has done this to you my dear?" She looked at me again and I nodded. This was our play.

"It was your servant Victor, my Lord." She dropped her eyes immediately. I watched the King's facial muscles tighten and I watched Victor's eyes begin to dart about, nervously searching his repertoire of lies for something suitable. The King looked away from Sookie to Victor, brows knit.

"Why has this happened?" He spoke slowly through teeth that were not quite clenched, but threatened to be.

"I could only offer a guess my Lord, and I do not wish to cast dispersions on your servant in error." Oh boy, she had thought this conversation out in advance, my heart swelled with pride at her, she had learned, I hoped from me, the art of tremulous politics.

"Will you not speak it to me?"

"I do not wish to suffer the wrath of your Majesty, or that my Master should suffer it because of me."

"I cannot leave such an assault on a Sheriff's human without explanation. I make you a promise, in the presence of these witnesses," he meant the other Sheriffs and their humans who had now drawn around us, uneasily watching the proceedings. "Neither you, nor your Master shall suffer if your reasons are incorrect."

"Your Majesty," Victor was trying to draw his King's attention away from Sookie and myself, but the King was having none of it.

"Silence Victor, I shall hear from the human first. You will have your chance to explain it to me soon enough." I noticed his fangs had dropped and that his own hands were curling into fists very slowly. "Now, Miss Stackhouse, please speak freely and without fear."

I watched as she raised her face to stare the King right in the eyes. I felt her heart racing and nearly smelt her fear.

"Your servant believes that I have witnessed something I should not have."

"And what would that be."

"That he is stealing money from you your Majesty." Victor went very pale at that, something incredibly challenging for a Vampire. He looked as though he wanted to vomit, and I had recently known that feeling from Sookie's words. Not that I felt an ounce of sympathy. The fingers were fists now.

"And how is he doing this?" The jaw was clenched.

"We believe that he is over taxing your Sheriffs and taking the excess funds for himself." Sookie stepped backwards to rest her body just against my chest.

"Did you know of these suspicions Mr. Northman?" He addressed me, rage lacing his words.

"Sookie brought her observations to my attention yesterday, I deduced that your servant must have a compelling reason for attacking her, but as she had no proof and I none either there seemed no way to pursue any type of investigation in such a public forum. I have yet to pay my fealty to you as your Sheriff, I could not say if you required more than the five percent that Sophie Anne requested." I wrapped an arm around Sookie's waist, pulling her as close to me as she could be, prepared to run if we had to, to at least find her a place of safety if the King decided our words offended him.

"I require nothing more than the same five percent as your late Queen." At that statement there was a nervous twittering amongst the assembled party. The King roared at them all. "How much have you been paying?"

None spoke, so the King grabbed at the nearest human servant and pulled his body around to face his eyes where he glamoured him without hesitation.

"How much!"

"Ten percent your Majesty." Came the hypnotized response. The human was thrust back into his master's arms as the King wheeled on Victor putting his hands on the man's shirt and forcing him to the ground. He said nothing to Victor but kneeling beside him called out to the crowd.

"Do any of you have any silver?" No one spoke, shaking with fear of the King and his rage; only Sookie stepped forward and out of my grasp. She walked past a number of folk stopping only when she was facing a small man, with blond hair wearing a dark brown suit. Her little hands opened the jacket and withdrew from an inner pocket, a small silver dagger. The Vampires around her parted. I watched as she took up a cloth napkin from one of the tables, and pierced the blade through it, draping the cloth around the handle and hilt. She returned to me, resting the blade on her open palm, offering me the covered handle. I took it up, knotted the fabric carefully and laid it down beside the King's feet, then stepped back. The King took up the blade with a nod of thanks to me and drew it straight down Victor's chest, cutting the shirt open, burning his skin as well as drawing his blood to the surface of the gash. His attempts to stifle his pain were pitiful.

Many of the other Sheriff's began to back away, those who hadn't already fled. I held my ground with Sookie.

"You could have hidden this from me, given her the blood to make the marks go away. You could have held your position safely, but still you chose not to. Explain Mr. Northman."

"I will not be party to deceit your Majesty. I hold the honor of my King in high regard."

The King began to laugh. "You are clever Mr. Northman, as is your human. You have my respect."

He turned back to snarl at Victor.

"I look forward to a long association with you Mr. Northman, as my Sheriff. I owe you both a debt for disclosing this to me."

"You honor us both."

"You had best take your human away now Sheriff, I do not believe that she needs to witness what is about to happen. We will speak in the coming days."

"Thank you your Majesty." I gathered Sookie into my arms and spirited her away, but even with my speed we still heard the agonizing cries of the silver on Vampire flesh.


	8. Chapter 8

If ever there was a reason for the M rating, this is it. Be warned.

Smut, lots of smut, and a little spanking too for those of you who asked. Lots of lemons, and if bad words offend you, do skip to the next chapter.

See you all in the cold showers,..

Merick

Part Eight

As before, I didn't let her go until we were safely back in my room, door bolted. She seemed shaken by the screams of Victor; whom I guessed hadn't been brought to the true death quite yet. As I had recognized the look in his eyes the previous night as he threatened Sookie, so had I recognized the look in the King's eyes as he had drawn the blade, and then warned us away. He intended to make Victor suffer, and his eyes were a cold steel grey of rage. I held her shoulders till she calmed herself, secretly loving the prolonged contact with her finally. Spending the whole of the day wrapped around her body, feeling its warmth and delighting in its scent had made me acutely aware of how much I missed not being in such intimate proximity.

"Do you think it is over Eric?" She asked me, when her composure returned.

"The matter with the King?" I asked, not certain exactly what she was referring too.

"Are we safe?"

"We are Sookie. I do not believe that things could have gone better this evening." I watched as she seemed to straighten herself, as if my confirmation had somehow given her back her strength. Her shoulders straightened and she looked at me again. I think I had probably failed to mention that she had been wearing heels that whole evening, I had been distracted by the more pressing matters at hand, but they gave her a few more inches of height, which while not putting her at eye level with me, evened up the difference a bit. I should also mention that they gave her legs the most delightful curve, which I was now able to appreciate. She was beautiful and desire began to stir in me again.

"Are you angry with me Eric?" She cocked her head to look at me, and her words left me confused.

"Why would I be angry with you Sookie?"

"Speaking so candidly as I did, with the King. I thought perhaps you might not appreciate my boldness."

"On the contrary, you were brilliant tonight Sookie. We played off each other so well. And only good has come of it." I reached up to hold her around the shoulders again still not understanding where these questions were coming from.

"I thought perhaps you would have more to teach me Eric." And she put her fingers to her mouth, while looking at me with the most enchanting grin and gleam in her eyes. I began to understand and it only furthered my arousal. "Oh, how thoughtless of me, I meant Master."

"You do seem to forget these basic rules now don't you Sookie?" The gleam in my eyes must have matched hers right then.

"Will you have to punish me Master?" She bit down on the tip of one finger, leaving her lips parted around it. I could see her chest beginning to heave underneath the white shirt. If I had ever had the misconception in my mind that I had any control over her it departed then and there. I was not the master in that room just then, but I was willing to do whatever she asked of me.

"Yes," I grinned at her, "I think I shall have to." In a quick motion I had her body spread over my knees at I sat myself on the edge of the bed. Her heels came off as she squirmed under my grasp. "Yes, you certainly do deserve to be punished." And I ran my hand up her bare leg; pushing the black skirt up around her waist as I revealed the white lacy panties she wore. Hooking my first finger under the scant elastic I pulled them down off her beautiful bottom, being sure to run the tip of my finger along her once covered skin as I did so. She shivered under my touch and I threw the panties onto the floor. She lay, completely exposed to me, and completely vulnerable, and as she twisted herself against me I felt my rod begin to strain against my clothing. Oh god this was going to be fun.

I smacked an open hand along the roundest swell of her bottom and felt her cringe away just a little and cry out. It wasn't a hard swat; I knew enough to know that the game had nothing to do with pain, only pleasure. I smacked her again, marveling at the slight rosy glow across her cheeks that faded almost as quickly as I pulled away my hand. Then again, as she moaned for me and continued to squirm. I put my free hand over the small of her back to hold her down, and to direct the movements of her hips closer to the rock in my trousers.

"You are incorrigible." I whispered as I delivered three more spanks in quick succession. The red stayed a little longer that time, and her mewling made my rod jerk in anticipation. Instead of another smack I then dragged my finger down between the mounds soft flesh, to between her legs where I felt the damp of her arousal coat me and make me slippery. Continuing forward I began to massage the bundle of nerves at the center of her pleasure, loving every cry she tried to muffle, and every thrust of her hips against me.

"You aren't allowed to come yet." And I pulled my hand back, spanking her again, several times in a row. He cries became louder. Again I teased her with my fingers, circling both openings with increasing pressure until I felt her muscles begin to tense against me, and again I stopped and smacked her beautiful bottom.

"Stand up." I commanded, and she righted herself, facing me. Her cheeks were red and her breathing was ragged again and her mouth looked so dark and soft, lips still parted.

"Turn around." She did. The skirt had fallen to cover her again.

"Lift up your skirt and show me your punishment."

Slowly, teasing me she bent and inched the skirt upwards along her thighs, exposing herself to me a little at a time. The once white flesh was a beautiful pink with the blush my hand had brought to it. I could practically taste the blood I saw there in those tiny capillaries. I let her stand there, exposing herself to me for a few minutes as I undid my pants and threw them away, freeing my desperate cock.

"Take your skirt off." I gave her no specific instructions on how to do it, but she chose the way that enthralled me the most. She let the hem fall back and then bent forward as she pushed it off her hips giving me the most incredible view of her reddened bottom, and the slick opening I intended to fill with my climax. She stepped out of skirt, and turned to me, a seductive grin on her face without an ounce of shame or shyness.

"What do you want me to do now Master?" She said coyly.

"Fuck me." I whispered, laying back on the bed and pulling my legs up onto the covers. "I want to watch you come."

It was only a couple of steps up to the bed, and she was slinging her leg over top of me, hovering just over my throbbing member.

"You want to watch me fuck you Eric?"

"Oh god yes." She lowered herself onto me, and I watched my manhood disappear into the tight, wet heat of her body. It was my turn to moan. Her hand moved to undo the bottom two buttons of the dress shirt she still wore, tucking the tails behind her so that I could see everything she was doing to me, and she began to ride me.

I watched my glistening rod appear and disappear, circled by the ring of her flesh as she took me into her depths. Her muscles held me tightly, making it so hard not to just release myself to her. I reached out my hands to her hips to guide her force against me, craving harder and harder thrusting of her against me and she complied. After a few moments I began to massage her center again, loving the sight of her biting her lip, and then the feel of her when she began to grind her hips against me. She took me so deep, rubbing every part of me against her walls, managing to stroke all of me at once, and making me so slick with her juices. I doubled my efforts against her, guiding her with one hand, and teasing her with the other until I felt her tense around my rod and felt the convulsions drawing me even deeper as she flooded me with her climax.

I spun her around before she could even come to her senses, keeping myself buried deep in her body, so that she was laying on the bed and I kissed her fiercely while pumping against her very slowly, just keeping her on edge and drawing out her orgasm as long as I could. Only when the quivering stopped did I pull free from her, and then bury my face between her legs, running my tongue over her, tasting her and teasing her anew.

Not only could I taste the depth of her arousal, but I could taste blood, drawn out possibly from my deep thrusting, micro tears in her delicate skin that spiced everything else to such a degree it was hard not to lose control of myself. My fangs dropped and I moaned again for her, with the pleasure the intimacy had brought me. My hands splayed open her shirt, seeing her pointed nipples straining against the satin of her bra. I returned my affections to her mouth and felt her rake her tongue against the points of my teeth, blood spilling into my mouth. I pulled on the tiny gash, drawing the blood, ever mindful of the fact I had not yet reached my own peak, and so I slid my erection back inside her body and pumped against her very slowly as I drank the blood from her mouth.

"Have I pleased you Master?" She whispered into my ear as I brushed my body against the length of her.

"You don't have to say that anymore Sookie." I continued to move within her.

"You don't want to play the game?" She reached down to caress me, encircling the base of my erection as I rocked against her. "It makes you so hard and feral. It's exciting."

"Mmm, I know, when you say it you make me so desperate for you. But now I want it to be something different." I thrust myself against her again and pulled back slowly.

"But what shall I call you then?" She teased me, withdrawing her hand, rubbing it along my shaft where it met her body.

"What about husband?" I said with a grin.


	9. Chapter 9

Well this was fun, bring on the next challenge!

Enjoy,

Merick

Part Nine

"Husband!" Ah the sound of that squeal, the very voice that had drawn her to my attention so long ago. The blissful agitation that had made her image invade my dreams and conscious thoughts. "What the H,!" I muffled the last word by forcing my lips against hers. Small hands reached out for my shoulders, apparently intending to shake me but instead I wrapped mine around her back and pulled her up to sitting in my lap, still impaled on my rod, lips still captured by mine. She was forced to wrap her legs around my waist, which made it even easier for me to rock against her, thrusting deeper. She began to pound her hands against my chest, but her tongue was dancing with mine, and just as deeply, so as much as I knew she wanted to speak, I also knew she didn't want to give up that kiss. She was such a cute little ball of fury I couldn't help but grin, especially as her frustration made her squirm against me. I released her mouth only long enough to roar out as I emptied myself inside her, and then I kissed her again.

Maybe I was evil, maybe I really liked the angry, frustrated Sookie that looked as though she wanted to hurl something sharp at me, maybe I just wanted to feel her body wrapped around me as she finally came down from that fury? Maybe I was one hundred percent serious because the thought of losing her made me feel empty? I held her in my lap, still buried inside the warmth of her body, pressing her head into my chest to just listen to her breathe and feel her nearness.

"What do you mean? Husband?" She finally said. She was actually beginning to quiver in my arms.

"When you gave me that dagger Sookie, in front of the King." I tried to explain the customs of my culture. "To present such a gift is an act of betrothal. It was as if you announced to everyone there that we were to be united."

"What?" Her voice became shrill again, laced with disbelief, and then anger. "All I did was hear some human think about the silver he had in his pocket. I got it from him because I thought it was the right thing to do. Now you are telling me that giving you a knife means we're getting married? How can Vampire rituals be so fucking stupid?"

"It's a good thing you didn't give it directly to the King." I couldn't hide my grin. I guess I was a little evil.

"Good God Eric! Why the hell didn't you warn me about all this Vampire crap!"

"Honestly, I never thought the situation would come up. It isn't every day you get to present a ceremonial dagger to your intended in front of a King." I wanted to laugh, I really did, but I was quite sure she would hit me if I did.

What she did do shocked me, well, actually rattled me to my core. She started to cry, to just sob right into my shoulder.

Crap.

I laid her back down on to the bed, and pulled myself away from her, drawing a blanket over us both.

"How do I keep getting myself into this shit Eric?" She looked up at me with a tearstained face, the redness and the bruises around her neck making her look as though she had suffered a violent assault; I hated myself just then. "What have I done to deserve all this?" Her voice cracked.

"Sookie." I whispered to her, smoothing my hands over her hair. "Everything will be okay." I tried to smile. "Vampire unions are not always the same as human ones." She looked at me with glistening eyes, lips quivering. I had to bend down to kiss them just softly.

"If you were to become my wife I would have certain obligations to you." Her eyes looking at me were so wide. "Wherever you chose to live, I would have to make certain that it befitted your position as the wife of a Sheriff. I would put a new roof on your house, and fix your driveway. I could even renovate the inside, create a space for me to rest in safely during the day." I kissed her forehead carefully and continued stroking her hair. "I would get you a new car, and if you chose to stop working I would support you."

"I like my job." She mewled.

"And I would make certain all your physical needs were met." I tried to smile, and I even brushed my fingertips down her chest, caressing her breast carefully. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly at my touch. "Even the King would not dare touch you. To harm the lawful wife of a Sheriff would bring the wrath of the Magisters and the Authority. I do not know any Vampire who would willingly provoke their anger."

"Marriage is about more than all that Eric. More than paying my bills and having sex with me."

"Of course it is Sookie. It is about being partners. Haven't these last few days proved how good we can be together?"

She seemed to ignore my question.

"You said 'if'. 'If' I was to become your wife?" I wanted to feel insulted because she seemed to be looking for a way out, as if I meant nothing to her. The pain of that assumption tore at me.

"I would not force you to marry me Sookie. I won't force you to do anything. I cannot make you love me." I let her go and made to move away from her, feeling quite sorry for myself.

I thought it was the answer she wanted to hear, but more tears began to fall from her eyes. Human women, a damned mystery! It was so much simpler when they just wanted to adore me and be with me. All these complex emotions were so hard to understand. I didn't know what to do then, and so I sat still, afraid to make any move.

It was she who pulled herself to me, she who closed her eyes and sought out my mouth. And it was she that parted my lips and tasted me with a desperate abandon. I had no idea what was going on, but I wrapped my arms around her waist and held her close to me.

"Is the idea of being with me so terrible?" I whispered. Back to that glutton for punishment thing I'd spoken of earlier.

"Eric, I want things to be my choice, and your choice, not some obligation." I was glad that I figured in there somewhere.

"Sookie, you are not an obligation; I have never seen you that way." She harrumphed her disbelief at me.

"Sookie? If I didn't care for you, why would I have fought to protect you?"

She didn't have an answer for that. I thought it best to steer away from the subject for the time being, as desperate as my heart was to hear some kind of resolution from her.

"Will you at least take my blood? To help you heal from the bruises?"

"Is this some other trick, I take your blood again and I start thinking like you?"

I laughed, though not with humorous intentions.

"If you take enough of my blood, over many days, there is a chance that you will become as aware of me, as I of you."

"Another bond?"

"It will help you heal, please."

She nodded, and I brought my first finger to my mouth and stabbed it with a fang. The blood welled up on it like a ruby pearl and I offered it to her. She paused before grasping my open palm with her hand and bringing it to her lips; staring at me all the while.

I watched the lips, still swollen from the tears and from the ardent kisses, part and she pulled my fingertip into her mouth, suckling it very carefully, as if she was afraid of what my blood would taste like to her. When she traced her tongue over the very tip of it I felt my body tremble. I wondered if she had noticed it?

The pull of her mouth on my flesh coaxed more blood from me; not enough that I would have noticed, physically, but enough that I noticed 'physically', if you get my meaning. The bruises around her neck began to fade; I always thought that effect was a marvelous one, not that I had shared it with anyone but Pam. It made me feel powerful; and before you say something you'll regret, it was a different kind of powerful, maybe beneficent is a better word, not that I'm trying to make myself out as some kind of saint. Far from it.

I watched the trembling, pale, drawn features on her face relax into bliss, and she pulled another fingertip into her mouth, even thought I hadn't pierced that skin at all. I couldn't help but moan out loud, because I knew exactly what she was doing to me, and that she was doing it on purpose. I could do nothing but watch her.

When she pulled the fingers from her mouth she kissed each and slowly set my hand down on bedclothes between us.

"Thank you." She whispered. She was radiant.

"You're welcome." I know, not the most original of responses, but I felt kind of spellbound by her just then. I reached out to brush the hair back from her face, and to let my fingers touch her again. I missed the easy warmth of a few moments past; when we had been able to play games. And my body was aching for her, as if it knew that she had a part of me now inside her.

"Sookie?"

"Eric?"

"I want to make love to you again, now, and tomorrow, and at every sunset."

"What are you saying Eric?"

"I only ask that you think about being with me. I will always be honest with you, and I will always protect you, and I would give up my own life before I let anyone bring you harm." I looked right into her eyes then, willing her to see into my thoughts, to finally read my mind even though I knew she couldn't. "I will love you forever."

Tiny tears came to her eyes again, thought not the despondent ones of earlier. She parted her lips to receive my kiss.

"Forever is a very long time for a Vampire, isn't it Eric?"

I nodded and drew my hands down the length of her body; she shivered under my cold touch and I wondered, just for a fraction of a second if I was being unfair to her, if I shouldn't just pull away and let her find a living man who could keep her warm and give her children, and grow old with her. The thought stopped my hand in motion on her hip.

"What do you want from your life Sookie?"

She seemed stunned at the question.

"I don't know, I guess, I don't suppose I've ever thought about it really. No-one's ever really asked." She smiled with a memory I wasn't party to, "not even the guidance counselors in school, but mostly because they were weirded out by me like everyone else."

"I promise you that I will make up for every miserable thing that happened to you as a child Sookie."

"That's a tall order Eric."

"I'll take you away from Bon Temps if you like, we can go anywhere, I have properties all over the globe. I know you are special, I recognize that you are a rare talent."

"Not a prize?" Sadly I think I knew where that question had come from.

"Not a prize Sookie, never a prize." She seemed to like that answer and I felt her hand cover mine, coaxing it along its track down her thigh. She closed her eyes as I turned the fingertips inwards to stroke her.

"I want to be normal."

"No you don't." I slid a finger between her legs to apply gentle pressure on her; she drew in a long breath. "You want to be respected, believed and understood."

"Yes." She moaned. I wasn't quite sure if it was in response to my fingers or my statement. Maybe a little of both?

"I want it to be quiet."

"I can give you that."

"I want to be loved, for me."

"I will give you that." I slid the rest of my hand between her legs and urged her onto her back where I rolled on top of her.

"And if I say no Eric?" She opened her eyes to look at me.

"Then I will still love you." I was hard again, and desperate to feel her body engulf me; to just feel the safety of the one thing I was sure about, the way we could connect physically. I brushed myself against her and she arched for me, opening her body to me and I thrust myself into her depths again.

The confusion and the anxiety and the emotions had stirred up my insides and thought I tried to draw out the play I found that I wanted and needed to bring her to her peak, and follow her quickly. I wanted that to be in the forefront of her mind as she rested for the day; I wanted to be the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes, and I wanted my body to be the last thing that her mind remembered. It wasn't enough that she had my blood, I wanted to ensure she would dream of me; if that makes me evil then I accept it.

My pace quickened, and I used my free hand to grasp her breasts, one at a time, playing over them, and teasing her still she stood erect for me. All the while I ground my hips against her, thrusting as deep as I could, listening to her ascending cries of passion. I felt her nails rake down my back as she wrapped her legs around me. The blood began to well on the wounds, which only made me more insistent within her.

When I felt her muscles begin to tighten around me I hardly had time to move my fingers to rub between her legs before she came, the spasms of her body wracking me, and bringing me to my own climax. I cried out her name before collapsing beside her. If she were going to turn me away, at least I would have that last perfect memory to comfort me.

"Eric?"

"Yes my lover?"

"Would there be some crazy ceremony involved? Do I have to wear some stupid dress or show up naked or anything?"

I heard her words, but did not believe them; or did not hope to believe them.

"No." I shook my head, "it is often a private thing, there need be no one else there but the bride and groom."

"And I'd get to stay in my own house?"

"I would only visit you as often as you wished."

"What if I wanted to be with you all the time?"

"I can fly." A grin crossed my face.

"I know the Vampires all know, but would I have to tell everyone in Bon Temps just yet?"

"You wouldn't have to tell them anything if you didn't want to."

She looked at me.

"Okay Eric. I'll marry you."

It was perhaps a little anticlimactic, but right then, in post coital bliss, and anxiety, I was so happy to hear her answer that it really didn't matter. I heard her yawn.

"We'll speak of it more in the evening my lover." She nodded and cuddled into my arms.

Some kind of weekend that was. Don't think I've ever had a better one. Well, except the honeymoon.


End file.
